Experimentation
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Laven. Lavi and Allen decide to try something new to spice up their sex life.


This fic is dedicated to Ruzuki. ;) Happy birthday, darling. Hope it's everything you wanted.

xXxXxXx

Lavi's hands trembled as he fixed the last knot on the headboard, just around one of the bedposts. He shouldn't have been this nervous — it was his idea in the first place — but somehow tying up his boyfriend to their bed was suddenly too much to handle. Nervousness, excitement, and fear coursed through his veins, making his movements stiff and uncoordinated.

Allen was already stark naked, half erect from their earlier foreplay, and Lavi was in only his boxers, though they left nothing to the imagination. Next to the bed was an assorted array of toys, and he eyed them warily before leaning down and kissing Allen.

"Is it too tight?" he asked, nervousness fluttering in his voice.

"It's fine," Allen replied, testing the black, silk ropes around his wrists by giving them a gentle tug. He smiled up at the redhead. "You seem tense. Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Me?" Lavi asked, almost incredulous in his tone. "You're the one that's tied up. I mean, we've never tried this before. What if I screw something up? What if—"

"Shh," Allen said, cutting off Lavi's rambling before he could work himself into a tizzy. "Calm down. It's ok. We both agreed to this — we have a safe word."

"Pineapple, I know."

"And we can stop whenever we want. There's no reason to be afraid."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Allen insisted. "I trust you."

Lavi sighed, sitting back on his feet next to Allen. He ran a hand over his face, then looked over at the nightstand again. His cheeks colored as he eyed the array of toys, not all of which he had planned on using tonight. He had to take it slow, test the waters so to speak. This was their first time trying something different, something new. And as excited as Lavi had been to do this, trepidations came to life just as they were about to begin.

The long, contemplative silence finally got to Allen. "Do you not want to? We don't have to if you're not ready."

"No," Lavi replied. His hands slipped over to one of Allen's thighs, smoothing over the milky white skin there. "No, I want to. I _really_ want to."

"Then what are you waiting for, Lavi?" Allen asked, a smile gracing his pink lips. " _Play with me._ " Allen moved his hips off the bed, then curled his legs around Lavi's waist, pulling him closer as best he could without the use of his arms.

Lavi shivered, the smoothness of Allen's voice taunting him with pleasures yet to come. With Allen's legs wrapped around his torso, he crawled up to the head of the bed, leaning down and capturing Allen's lips in a soft, loving kiss. Allen moaned into his mouth, hips bucking up to rub against Lavi's barely contained erection.

Moving his hands to cup Allen's face, Lavi let out a groan as his teeth sunk into his partner's lip. His hips ground down to meet with Allen's, the thin fabric of his boxers suddenly too much to be wearing anymore.

Lavi kissed down Allen's neck, lips trailing over flesh as he moved lower on his boyfriend's body. Allen's legs loosened up their grip, but still draped over his back and shoulders. Every so often, Allen's arm muscles would tighten, testing the binds on the silk ropes, before he would relax against the pile of pillows at his back. His silver eyes watched as Lavi moved down until his was face to face with his now fully hardened length. Lavi wasted no time in licking his way over the underside, then pulling the velvety skin into his mouth. Allen sighed, head tossed back against the pillows.

"Mm, Lavi…" he whispered, his fingers tightening around their bonds to keep from thrusting up into the redhead's hot, wet mouth. His breath came in quiet shudders as Lavi worked him over. After a few minutes passed of the heavenly treatment, Lavi pulled away, lips dragging over Allen before he turned his attention to the table next to them.

The first thing Lavi grabbed was a hefty bottle of lubricant, likely more than they would need for even a year's time. Dribbling the clear liquid onto two of his fingers, he pushed Allen's legs up and out, smoothing his coated digits against him.

Allen bit his lip and closed his eyes at the intrusion, the cool liquid quickly warming against this skin. The redhead's fingers plunged inside with ease, earning him a gasp from Allen, followed by a low, throaty moan. He worked his fingers into Allen, stretching him carefully.

Lavi added a third digit, and Allen squirmed. His hips bucked up for a moment, then pushed down onto Lavi's fingers. The redhead said nothing as his green eye took in Allen's writhing body beneath him. His fingers moved in and out, twisting and stretching until Allen was ready for the next step. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, hearing Allen sigh from the loss of contact.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Lavi grabbed a pink vibrator. It wasn't large, but certainly more filling than his fingers. Slathering on some lube, he finished prepping the toy and brought it down to Allen's entrance. Without a word, he slipped it into Allen, sheathing the rubbery plaything all the way in.

"Nnn… Oh, God," Allen moaned, his arms tensing on the restraints.

Lavi smiled, some of his tension from earlier loosening up at Allen's obvious approval. Wanting to drag more wonderful sounds out of Allen, Lavi twisted the bottom of the toy, turning on the vibrating mechanism. Allen stiffened immediately, a gasp escaping past his wet lips.

"L-Lavi…" Allen groaned, pulling tighter against the bedposts.

"Hm? What's that, Allen? Are you enjoying this?" Lavi asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, fuck. Yes."

"How about this?" Lavi asked as he began working the vibrator in and out of Allen, pulling it out to the tip, then thrusting it back in all the way.

Allen cried out with each go, his legs spreading wide in hopes to get Lavi to push into him deeper. "Hnn, don't stop," Allen managed to spit out, his back arching hard with Lavi's thrusts.

Lavi watched, mesmerized by how unraveled Allen became, even after only these few minutes of play. It was different than when he was inside Allen, pushing himself in. He was distracted with his own pleasure, then. Now, he could watch Allen lose himself in the moment, and it turned Lavi on to no end.

Allen's eyes were screwed shut, head pressed back into the pillows. His mouth hung half open as he gasped with each thrust, his hips trying desperately to meet with Lavi's hand to push the toy further inside. His dick ached across his stomach, smearing generous amounts of pre-cum over his skin. Every time Lavi fucked Allen with the toy, another drop spread across his abdomen.

Lavi felt his own strain against his boxers, face flushed with excitement as Allen unraveled. He licked his lips, watching Allen's stiff cock bounce against his stomach, and felt a rush of desire. His eye flickered over to the nightstand as an idea lodged in his brain.

Slowing his pace, Lavi eventually pulled the vibrator from Allen, his boyfriend moaning at the loss. Allen's eyes opened half way, and he stared down at Lavi, watching to see what was next.

Lavi set the vibrator back on the table, finished with it for the moment, and reached for his next toy of choice — or rather toys. Lavi plucked two buttplugs off the table and set to prepping them with the lube. Once the first one was lubed up generously, he slid it into Allen's ass, earning him a soft groan of approval from his partner. Then, after he discarded his boxers, Lavi slicked on the lubricant and inserted the second plug into himself. He winced for a moment, getting used to the feeling.

"Lavi…" Allen whined, rolling his hips against the bed. "Touch me."

"With pleasure," Lavi replied, moving slowly over Allen's legs until he was once again face to face with his hardness. Parting his lips, he took Allen in, sucking his head before moving his mouth completely over him.

Allen gasped in pleasure, his hips tipping forward under the earnest attention. Lavi worked slow, biding his time until they were ready for the real fun to begin. He worked over Allen with slow, soft strokes, his head bobbing up and down as his fingers gripped Allen's hips to hold him steady.

Letting loose a long moan, Allen tugged against his restraints again. His fingers tightened on the silky ropes as he longed to touch Lavi the same as he was touching him. Just as he got used to their new position, Lavi let him loose and sat up. Allen whined with disapproval as he watched Lavi straddle his hips.

Leaning down, the redhead kissed Allen, his lips hungrily making up for the lack of contact. As they continued to kiss, Lavi reached back and pulled the toy from his ass. He let it fall to the floor, forgotten in his haze. Lips still locked, Lavi sat back and thrust Allen into himself. Both lovers groaned into each other's mouths at the contact.

Allen was the first to pull away, overwhelmed by the tightness and the pressure. "Nnn, Lavi," he moaned, back arching like it had earlier. He could still feel the plug in his ass, stretching him out, and with Lavi grinding down onto him, he was doubly fucked. His breath came out in sharp pants, punctuated by gasps and moans.

Lavi slid his hands over Allen's bare chest, teasing his nipples and tickling the skin with a gentle scrape of his fingernails. His hips rocked into Allen's, working out a slow rhythm. "Is this good?" he asked, face and neck flushed — though if it was from arousal or embarrassment, he couldn't quite tell.

"Fuck yes," Allen groaned as he thrust up into Lavi with abandon. He watched his boyfriend straddle his hips, fucking him hard. And when one of Lavi's hands moved to grasp at his own length to jerk himself off, Allen lost it. He pumped up into Lavi's ass while Lavi met him half way with each thrust. The redhead cried out every time Allen buried himself into him.

"Ah! Allen!" Lavi whined, panting as he stroked himself in time to his partner's thrusts.

Lavi's cries pushed Allen over the edge. He came with a shout, unable to muffle it this his hands like he normally would. The bindings strained against Allen's pull, and Lavi thought they might break for how roughly he tugged at them. But the silk held, and after a moment, Allen stretched out under the redhead, exhausted.

Lavi pulled himself up and off of his boyfriend, still panting and hard as a rock. He moved back, spreading Allen's legs with trembling fingers. He kissed Allen's knee as he pulled the toy from his backside and discarded it as haphazardly as he had the other one. "May I?" Lavi asked, one hand stroking Allen's thigh with a teasing touch.

"Yes, please," Allen said, still out of breath.

Allen was still slick from the earlier application of lube, and so Lavi was able to push right into him without a care. His boyfriend groaned loudly at the intrusion, the muscles in his legs taut. Lavi watched Allen's face for any signs of discomfort, and when he found none, he started moving his hips. He'd barely had any attention paid to his aching cock, instead focusing on Allen thus far. But now, oh God, he knew that the wait was well worth it.

Lavi pulled Allen's legs up onto his shoulders, lifting his ass up off the bed as he pumped into his boyfriend like a jackhammer. His breath came in quick pants, every thrust forcing the air out of his lungs. Allen pulled even harder on the bindings around his wrists, his moans echoing off the walls of the bedroom.

The redhead knew he wasn't going to make it much longer. Everything came on so hard and fast, his head spun with ecstasy. He continued to thrust into Allen, his hips moving with abandon.

Allen spoke up, his voice heavy with lust. "Lavi," he started, a long whine punctuating his sentence. "Lavi, please untie me. I need— Nnnn… I need to touch you." He watched his partner with heavy-lidded eyes, his mouth half open as he panted with each thrust inside him.

Lavi couldn't resist the look on Allen's face, and it didn't help that he also missed Allen's hands on his body, even if he looked damn sexy tied up like he was. After a few more hard thrusts, he paused his hips and leaned forward to undo Allen's hands. He had tied them so that the laces would come undone easily, and it had worked like a charm. Pulling one of the loose ends undid the entire knot, leaving Allen free to unravel the rest of the rope.

When Allen's first arm came free, he wasted no time in reaching out to Lavi, the ropes still tied around his wrists but loose from the bed posts. As Lavi worked on freeing the other arm, Allen ran his hand over his chest and back scraping his nails over Lavi's already sensitive flesh. Lavi moaned, his knees going weak for a quick moment as he pulled Allen's other arm free.

Allen shot forward once completely free, grabbing Lavi's face with both hands and kissing him roughly. His fingers slid up into his red locks, tugging roughly at the strands. Lavi gasped into Allen's mouth, hands hitting the bed and pushing himself up to keep from toppling over as Allen clung to him. His hips started moving again, pumping in and out of Allen as their mouths crashed together.

Allen's legs wrapped around Lavi's hips, his toes curling tight, and his arms clung to the redhead's neck as he buried his face in his shoulder. Lavi moved faster, and it became more unbearable as the seconds ticked by. "Ahh… Harder, Lavi. Faster," he cried, his breath hot against Lavi's skin.

Lavi complied, sweat trickling down his neck as he thrust harder into his partner. He was sore and tired, but oh so close to cumming. Allen's cries pushed him closer to the edge, drawing his stomach into that tight knot that always signaled the beginning of the end.

When Allen's fingernails scraped down Lavi's sweat slicked back, the redhead finally came undone. His hips jerked erratically and his breath came in short gasps. He spilled himself into Allen hard, the sensations ripping through his body like a tidal wave of ecstasy. Lavi collapsed against Allen after he came, panting into the pillow and his body shaking from exertion.

Allen pulled him closer, humming as he slipped his hand up into Lavi's hair and pet him with lazy, long stokes. Content, Allen kissed Lavi's cheek and smiled. "That was amazing."

Lavi grunted, too exhausted to form words. He pulled himself up enough to slide out of Allen, then flopped next to him on the bed. Allen curled to his side and rested his head on Lavi's chest. He could hear his heartbeat, the thumping slowing down to return to normal.

Resting one hand on Allen's head, Lavi sighed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. "I had fun, too." His eye was closed and he could already feel himself falling asleep, limbs heavy with exhaustion.

Allen grinned, pulling Lavi closer. "Does that mean we get to do it again?"

"Sure, beansprout," Lavi replied, sleep creeping up to claim him.

Allen was so excited, he let the nickname slide. "Next time, I get to tie _you_ up."

Lavi chuckled, curling up on his side and tangling their legs together as he drew Allen into a lazy hug. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
